pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding the Perfect Fit
Finding the Perfect Fit is the seventh episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 1/27/2016. Story Toon Link is riding aboard the King of Red Lions, sailing across the sea. King of Red Lions: So, where to now? Toon Link: Who cares! The sea is our oyster! Wherever the waves take us is good with me! Suddenly, a storm rocks the ocean, the waves getting larger and larger. King of Red Lions struggles to not tip over, when a screech occurs in the air. Toon Link, holding onto the mast, looks up, spotting a battle between Palkia and a herd of Unown. Palkia releases another scream, as it charges a Spacial Rend, its arm glowing bright pink. Palkia swings upward with Spacial Rend, creating an arc of space distortion. The waves overwhelm King of Red Lions, as it flips over, flinging Toon Link over, him screaming as he flies into the space tear. Toon Link comes out of the space tear on the other side, landing in the water. Toon Link flails helplessly. Toon Link: (Gurgling) Help! Help! I live in a flooded world, but I can’t swim! Toon Link sinks, when he suddenly resurfaces, floating. Squirtle is underneath him, carrying him. Squirtle: Squirtle! Toon: Heh heh. Thanks, uh, Squirtle did you say? Squirtle: Squirtle, squirt! Squirtle starts swimming towards shore, where Toon Link sees the tournament stadium. They arrive on the shore, Toon Link shaking himself off. Balancing on one foot on a rock is the female Wii Fit Trainer. Wii Fit Trainer: And maintain breathing for the tree position. Inhale, exhale. Huh? Wii Fit Trainer hops down from her perch, running over to Toon Link, her arms and legs in perfect 90 degree angles as she does. She stops in front of Toon Link, startling him. She then bends over, examining Toon Link. Wii Fit Trainer: Hm. Something about you. Such a feeling of peace, tranquility. Toon Link: Uh, thanks? Wii Fit Trainer: You have the aura of perfect balance. The only other one in the tournament that is like that has a partner already, so I decided not to compete. However, discovering you means that there is one worthy of keeping the balance. You shall join me. Toon Link: Listen, lady, I have no clue what you’re Wii Fit Trainer blows her whistle, Toon Link shouting and covering his ears. Wii Fit Trainer then grabs Toon Link’s arm and drags him along. Squirtle, confused, follows after them. Inside the stadium, Ian is looking around, as if he has a specific person in mind. Dedede: Hey, hey, hey! Ian turns, as Dedede appears right in his face. Ian doesn’t flinch, which causes Dedede to back down. Dedede: Sheesh. You could’ve given a little bit of a response. Ian: I don’t have time for this. I’m looking for, never mind. I found him. Ian walks off nonchalantly, as if Dedede wasn’t even there. Dedede sighs. Dedede: At this rate, I’m not going to have a partner. Ian approaches Shulk, who is just standing off to the side. Shulk: Oh, hey there! A Mii Swordfighter! Ian: Yes. And I have to say, you are by far my favorite of the starter newcomers in Smash 4. Your Manodo Arts special attack is one of the most fun to use. Shulk: Thanks! Raising a specific stat increases your versatility! And you know that’s what I’m going to do in this tournament. Ian: If you don’t have a partner already, will you be mine? Shulk: Sure thing! Especially for a fan such as yourself! I was considering helping that Dedede guy, but, since you asked. Ian and Shulk head towards the registration stand, while Dedede is in shock. Dedede: Where was that guy during my entire search?! I could’ve ended this so much easier if I had just asked him first! End Scene Scene Change: To the day of the tournament. Team Youth has just taken the victory. Morton: Too bad for the Earthbound people. Their franchise has been taken out of the tournament like so many others before it! And there are plenty more where those came from! So, let’s see who’s going to lose the next round! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Blade with Ian and Shulk, and Team 2 is Team Balance, with Wii Fit Trainer and Toon Link. Link: (Confused) How many versions of me are there?! Zelda: Palutena, did you summon this one? Palutena: (Chuckling) Nope! I have no clue how he got here! Though it’s an interesting development, wouldn’t you say? Morton: Wow, Wendy wasn’t kidding when saying there were a bunch of Zeldas. Link: And it’s Link! We are all Link! Young Link: Why are you so stingy about that? Link: Because they call us Zelda all the time! Young Link: I don’t have that problem. Link: (Sighs) You’ll understand when you’re older. Young Link: Spoken like a true adult. Ian and Shulk are on one side, while Wii Fit Trainer, Toon Link and Squirtle are on the other side. Wii Fit: It’s time. Remember your breathing, and you’ll be fine. Toon Link: Well, since there’s no way out. Squirtle! Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle waddles onto the field, as Wii Fit Trainer pulls out a Pokéball. Wii Fit Trainer: Meditite. Wii Fit Trainer opens the Pokéball, choosing Meditite. Its ears are lower down on her head. Meditite: Medi. Shulk: So, the battle has begun, huh? Ian: Yep. Let’s show them our strength. Sandslash! Shulk: Drapion! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Sandslash and Drapion. Sandslash: Slash! Drapion: Drapion! Morton: This will be an interesting one! Two non-evolved Pokémon vs. two fully evolved Pokémon. But we saw with Team Emblem that that doesn’t hold any influence on the winning team! Roy K: (Mumbling) Stupid Prissy. (Speaks up.) And begin! Wii Fit Trainer: And now, assume the Meditate position. Meditite: Medi. Meditite sits cross legged, floating in the air. Everyone looks confused at this, as Wii Fit Trainer is meditating as well. Wii Fit Trainer: The key to perfect balance is unity of the mind and soul. Without this, one’s battle skills will surely decline. Toon Link: Uh, sure. I’m just going to attack now. Squirtle, use Water Gun! Ian: Sandslash, Sandstorm! Squirtle fires a Water Gun attack, as Sandslash raises its claw to the sky, a wall of sand forming, blocking the attack. Shulk: And now, while their vision is obscured, Acupressure! Drapion moves one of its claws to the back of its neck, and presses down on a pressure point. Drapion gulps in pain, then gives a sigh of relaxation. On the other side, Squirtle is waiting anxiously, while Meditite is still meditating. Drapion dashes out, as a blur, heading straight for Squirtle. Shulk: Nice! It got a boost in speed! Now, blind them with Night Slash! Toon Link: Squirtle, Withdraw! Drapion’s claw glows purple, as it swings Night Slash at Squirtle. Squirtle Withdraws into its shell, and is knocked into the sky. Meditite appears before Drapion, startling it. Wii Fit Trainer: In the lotus position, extend your palm and use Force Palm! Ian: (Smirking) Dig. Meditite extends its palm, it glowing with energy. However, Sandslash Digs out of the ground, striking Meditite first. Meditite flips backwards, landing in a meditative position. Toon Link: Squirtle, strike them with Waterfall! Squirtle forms and rides on a wave of water, as it comes crashing down at Sandslash. Shulk: Block it with Cross Poison! Drapion swings its arms in an X formation, as poison energy forms around them. Cross Poison collides with Waterfall, destroying Waterfall and injuring Squirtle. Wii Fit Trainer: Extend your chi all around you. Form it, into Hidden Power. Meditite forms a yellow sphere of energy, firing it at Drapion. It’s hit, being knocked back. Shulk: Night Slash! Drapion goes for Night Slash, when Meditite flips back and dodges. Wii Fit: Then we move into position, for Wii Fit. Shulk: Wii Fit? Ian: Their Final Smash. Let’s block it with ours, Sandslash. Final Edge! Gyro Ball Sandstorm! Wii Fit Trainer: Double Team Hidden Power! Meditite forms several clones with Double Team, most of them floating in the air. They all form a Hidden Power sphere, which then breaks to fill the form of the Meditite clone. All the energy Meditites are fired at Drapion and Sandslash. Sandslash leaps into the air, spinning with Gyro Ball, a silver ring forming around it. The ring is fused with Sandstorm, as Sandslash fires crescent moon streams of sand, which collide and counter the Wii Fit attack, the two doing no damage. Morton: What an astonishing turn of events! Both of them used a Final Smash! And neither one of them broke through! Toon Link: Let’s get them while they’re down! Squirtle, use your Final Smash! Hydro Pump! Squirtle withdraws into its shell, releasing streams of water from all its ports. It spins towards Sandslash, who is in the midst of recovery. Shulk: Oh, no you don’t! Drapion, use your increased speed to your advantage! Aerial Ace! Drapion’s eyes twinkles, as it disappears. Squirtle spins towards Sandslash, when it is blown away by an invisible strike, Drapion appearing behind it. Squirtle lands on its shell, struggling to get up. Toon Link: Squirtle, get up! Shulk: Night Slash! Wii Fit Trainer: Force Palm! Ian: Crush Claw! Drapion swings its claw upward, and goes to hammer it into Squirtle. Meditite flies forward with Force Palm, as Sandslash strikes Meditite with a glowing white claw. Meditite falls, defeated, as Drapion slams Night Slash into Squirtle. Squirtle is defeated as well. Roy K: Both Meditite and Squirtle are unable to battle! The victor is Team Blade! Morton: And a double knockout! Can you folks believe it! Those two functioned in perfect harmony! Toon Link picks Squirtle up, lifting him up over his head. Toon Link: It’s alright, Squirtle. You did your best. Squirtle: (Weakly) Squirtle. Morton: Now, all three custom made Mii characters are onto the next round. My personal interest, seeing them fight! But, that will be for a different episode. For this episode, we have one more match! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Aura with Lucario and Greninja, and Team 2 is Team DK, with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Wii Fit Trainer: So, the one with the perfect aura competes. Palutena: Eh-heh. Zelda: What’s so amusing? Palutena: I recruited a lot of allies in the fight against Ganondorf. But that one, Lucario, is perhaps one of the strongest. Lucario and Greninja take the field, as DK and Diddy chatter amongst themselves. Steve: How can they fight when they’re so interested in bananas? (Gasps) Oh bleep! Can I speak animal?! Dakota: Maybe that’s what the bear costume’s for? Steve: Oh, bleep! It figures! You speak Pokémon, Ian speaks Japanese, and I speak animal. This is bleeped up. Diglett: Diglett. A Diglett pops out of the ground, staring Steve down. Steve: (Timidly) I’m sorry. Diglett: (Cheery) Diglett! Diglett goes back into the ground. Dakota: It accepts your apology. Steve: Whew! Ian: Alright, speaker to Pokémon and animals. You two are responsible for translating. DK: Ooh, ooh! Diddy: Ah-aaaah! DK and Diddy throw Pokéballs, choosing Primeape and Aipom, respectively. Aipom has short hair on his head. Steve: Well, they’ve just chosen their Pokémon. Dakota: Oh, no duh! Lucario: Hurah! Greninja: Greninj. Lucario and Greninja walk onto the field, ready to go. Roy K: And, begin! DK: Ooh-ooh-ooh! Diddy: Aah! Lucario starts by charging an Aura Sphere, while Primeape pumps and spins its fist, charging a Power Up Punch. Lucario throws Aura Sphere, as Primeape uses Power Up Punch to send it flying. Aipom runs forward, as Greninja throws several Water Shurikens. Aipom leans back on its tail, and Bounces into the air. Diddy: Aaauhn! Aaauhn! Steve: Aipom’s going to use Fling! Oh, that sounds bad coming from a monkey! Aipom pulls out a banana peel, and Flings it at Greninja. It plops down on the ground in front of Greninja, as it just stares at it. Greninja bursts out laughing, as do others in the crowd. Wario: Wah-hahaha! So funny! Kirby: Uhn. (His stomach growls) Diddy: Aah aaah. Aipom lands, and pulls down its eyelid, Taunting Aipom. Aipom swings his butt at Greninja, angering it. Steve: Diddy ordered a Taunt attack. Pokémon Trainer: That will prevent Greninja from using status moves. I don’t see the problem here. Greninja goes to dash at Aipom, when it slips on the banana peel, feet lifted up into the air as it falls. Primeape appears underneath Greninja, catching it and holding it on his back. Greninja: Gre?! DK: Ooh! Steve: A Seismic Toss! Primeape leaps into the air, spinning as it goes. It slams Greninja into the ground, flipping away and landing on its feet. Lucario appears when it lands, striking it with a Force Palm. Primeape tumbles backwards, as Aipom looks riled up. Aipom stops, as he notices a shadow travels across the ground towards Aipom, seeing Greninja being the source. Diddy: Aah aah! Aipom uses Bounce, propelling back into the air. Lucario kneels down, preparing to leap. Pokémon Trainer: Shadow Sneak. But, Aipom can’t be hurt by that attack. Ian: But the blow could leave him open to a counter attack. Lucario soars into the sky with Extreme Speed, slamming into Aipom. Aipom drops, as Primeape starts beating repeatedly on the ground, releasing Bulldoze shockwaves. Greninja fires a Hydro Pump, propelling it skyward. Greninja then uses it to fly straight at Primeape. DK: Ooh, ooh! Primeape goes for Power Up Punch, striking Greninja. However, Greninja is replaced with a log, as Greninja strikes Primeape from behind. Dakota: Substitute! Steve: But, I thought Greninja was affected by Taunt! Pokémon Trainer: It only lasts two turns. Diddy: Aah ah! Aipom dashes in with Acrobatics, landing on Greninja and beats on it before flipping off. Lucario throws Aura Sphere, which hits Aipom in the air. He falls, defeated. Roy K: Aipom is unable to battle! Morton: And there goes Aipom! The DK duo is now broken! DK: (Enraged) OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Primeape starts chattering, as it pounds its chest, sound waves being released. The sound begins to emulate the Donkey Kong Country theme. Morton: Whoa! Who would’ve thought?! DK found a way to teach Primeape his Final Smash, the Konga Beat! Pokémon Trainer: He taught Primeape to use Round for that? The sound waves release shockwaves each time Primeape beats its chest, striking Lucario and Greninja hard. Greninja places a hand on the ground, using Shadow Sneak to extend a shadow. The shadow gets right underneath Primeape, as Greninja releases, teleporting to Primeape’s spot and kicking it, stopping the attack. Lucario then dashes in, and strikes Primeape with Force Palm. Primeape falls, defeated. Roy K: Primeape is unable to battle! The victor is Team Aura! Morton: And there goes the Monkey Rap! Team Aura wins it, showing once again that a trainer-less team is able to make wonders in this tournament! And, that’s all the time we have today! Next time, is the moment you’ve all been waiting for! You’ll get to see, who the heck Dedede managed to find for a partner! The choices are limited at this stage, so you might be able to guess. Or not! I don’t know! We’ll find out, next time! Competing Characters * Team Blade ** Ian ** Shulk * Team Balance ** Wii Fit Trainer (Female) ** Toon Link (with Squirtle) * Team Aura ** Lucario ** Greninja * Team DK ** Donkey Kong ** Diddy Kong Non-Competing Characters * King of Red Lions * King Dedede * Link * Zelda * Palutena * Young Link * Steve * Dakota * Wario * Pokémon Trainer * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Drapion (Shulk's) * Meditite (Wii Fit Trainer's) * Squirtle (Toon Link's) * Lucario * Greninja * Primeape (DK's) * Aipom (Diddy's) * Palkia * Unown (several) * Diglett (Resetti's) Trivia * Toon Link starts in his own dimension, but is brought to this dimension accidentally by Palkia. * Ian's Sandslash is based off the one that appears in the Pokémon Tales franchise. * It's revealed that Steve can understand what animal like characters are saying. This was slightly hinted in Starting From Scratch, when it seemed like he knew what Duck Hunt was saying. ** This also explains his costume. * Palutena reveals that she got Lucario to assist her in fighting Ganondorf. * The Final Smashes of this episode are: ** Wii Fit Trainer's Wii Fit. Used by creating clones with Double Team filled with Hidden Power attacks. ** Ian's Final Edge. Made by combining Gyro Ball and Sandstorm. This was originally a technique in Pokémon Tales, then I realized it fit Mii Swordfighter's Final Smash perfectly. ** Squirtle's Hydro Pump. It is one of its base moves. ** DK's Konga Beat. Used by Primeape pounding his chest while using Round. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle